


To be forever awake

by RiverLatham



Series: Stories of the Old [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLatham/pseuds/RiverLatham
Summary: Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?
Relationships: Artemis/Iris (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Stories of the Old [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115852
Kudos: 8
Collections: Greek Mythology





	1. The Dove and the Sparrow

Artemis looked young. Like a freshly picked flower, skin soft and glowing, eyes full of life, hair thick, falling past her shoulders like a shadow. She was dark, like satin, or plush weaves of magic. Her face was bronzed by the heat of the Sun, which beamed down on her with strobes of electric fire. It was a hot day, the small Island of Serifos baked in the heat, the land below her feet crunched, begging for something to drink. Artemis walked down a path, eroded by her feet and those of a few others living on the island. It led her to a bay, sheltered by a wall of shrubbery. She lay down her bow and arrows, relieved for the loss of the weight that burdened her in the hot summer days. She peeled off her tunic and stood, bare skin soaking in the cool shade. Artemis was tall, she towered over the civilians who inhabited the island by several feet. Her eyes were amber and her hair jet black. She had muscles that the towns-people didn't know existed before, and a swirling gold tattoo that encased her arms and legs entirely and trickled down her back. It would have been foolish when she arrived to convince the towns-people that she wasn't immortal. Just one look at her and they knew. She told them her name, they did not recognize it. They did however know who Zeus was, they had his name inscribed on the walls of their homes, small deities, and carvings that they rushed forward for her to see. They bragged of their love of him, worshiping every night until sundown and every morning at sunrise. Artemis told them that she was a friend of Zeus, a small lie to save her from the misfortune of the God knowing her whereabouts, adding that he is very content with the work they have done. The people swarmed her for the first few weeks, bowing every time she entered a building, crying out her name, singing it, chanting. They requested that she lives in their most prestigious building, the castle of the Gods, a small but ornately built tower upon the highest point of Serifos. The outside was decorated in depictions of wars and conquests from hundreds of years, painted in colours Artemis couldn't believe the towns-people had access to. The inside was brightly lit from the windows encircling the room and the floor was solid oak. They brought their own cushions and sheets for the Goddess, laying them down on the floor for a bed, Artemis did not need this of course, but she thanked them in the hope they would go away. She had tried desperately to find an uninhabited island, where she could wait in peace, but Zeus would have realised too soon had she continued her search, so she stayed on Serifos in hope for some seclusion. The people offered her their finest foods, everything they could afford, grapes and meats and fish, luxuries from far off islands and goblets of blood-red wine. She drank and ate but it was too unfamiliar for her immortal body, so she ordered a banquet to be had for the remaining food, for the towns-people, gratitude from the mighty Zeus. The people ate and ate and played music and ate and danced and drank wine and slept for three days and ceased to disturb the Goddess on the highest point of the island unless she asked them, which was hardly ever. Artemis had found her seclusion. So now she waited.  
In the bay she wrapped a thin golden band around her hair, pushing it away from her face. She stepped out into the brightness of the day and then into the metallic surface of the water. It was cool to the touch and felt freeing, brushing past her legs effortlessly. Once waist deep she dived, letting the current drive her deeper and deeper. She swam past sholes of fish, silver and green and yellow, skimming the water. She glided over thick mounds of coral and sea-weed and finally came up to a wall of pale yellow rock. An entrance. She pushed herself deeper and found it, a crack in the wall, diamond-shaped but smooth edges. Squeezing through, Artemis looked around the inside. It was dark underwater but there was light above. She swam to the surface and pulled herself up on a slab of pale rock, protruding from the side. The light was coming from a skylight, near the peak of the cave. Vines climbed down the sides of the cave, dark and lime greens, the occasional bud of a pink flower, 'they will be flowering soon' Artemis thought to herself. Off the side of the ledge was another crack, bigger than the first, she leant forwards, squinting, but couldn't see anything, whatever was beyond the opening had been drowned in darkness. She retreated from the crack and lay on the ledge until the light began to dim from the skylight 'waiting is exhausting' though Artemis. Once the sun was about to set she left the cave, looking around her at the fish that had been spared from that day's catch and fell into the shade of the shrubbery to dry off. The sun made its farewells and settled behind the island, had Artemis been in the tower she would have seen the colours the sun left behind, indigos and turquoises and reds that burst from the horizon. Artemis imagined Helios, carrying the sun on his back, an unknown figure, even Zeus had never seen him, some claimed he was invisible, others even think him to be merely a myth, an untrue word of mouth, nothing but pure fantasy. Those who believed knew him to be one of the Titans, a superior leader. And with his leave Selene will come, carrying the moon near her heart, another Titan, Artemis' own mother superior, that night she brought the full moon, there will be celebrations across Greece, the towns-people of Serifos included, but for Artemis, this meant more than parties and sacrifices, the full moon meant a brand new hunting ground.

Iris sat along the left side of a long marble table. Either side of her were Gods, Apollo and Hermes. Aphrodite sat opposite her and Zeus stood at the head, bowed over a scroll. Many others filled the available spots until the table was full. The sun was setting, Iris could see it through the columns that surrounded the marble room, tall wide white columns, ten on each of the four sides, holding up a thick roof of more white stone, in each corner a statue of each of the sons of Lapetus carved into the pillar, Atlas in the North, Prometheus in the South, Epimetheus in the East and Menoetius in the West. Around the border of the ceiling images of the original twelve Titans were engraved and painted gold, shimmering in the setting sun. 'It will be a full moon tonight' thought Iris 'Artemis will be happy'. Zeus cleared his throat, standing up straight and starring along the row of faces, checking that everyone could hear him. He rolled the scroll down the table, Hera his wife caught it at the other end. The scroll was written in red, sectioned so that each God and Goddess could see their own scripture in front of them. They eagerly leant forward to read, absorb what the Titans expected from them until the New Moon, Iris glanced from side to side, Apollo's scripture was a single paragraph in swirled writing, the superior leaders had always favoured him, to her right Hermes feverishly read his essay, in tiny blocked capitals crammed into his space on the scroll. She looked at her own, a singular sentence in jagged letters "Bring Artemis home". Iris looked at the empty seat beside Aphrodite, the blank space of the scroll, she could still feel her presence, still smell the aroma of water lilies and wildflowers. She looked towards the head of the table, where Zeus' cold grey eyes looked back at her, he knew, Artemis was his daughter of course he knew. Once the last of the Gods finished reading their scriptures they were dismissed, the scroll set alight and the ashes collected. Zeus cleared his throat again, Iris turned, knowing it was for her, he walked towards the statue of Prometheus standing in the gap between him and the next column along. Iris followed, standing a little further back. Once the sun had set and the moon had risen Zeus turned to her, fist clenched, he held it out to her opening it, a tiny chain with a locket, gold and polished so that Iris could see her face reflected back up at her, on the outside was a picture of a dove and a sparrow, inside were the ashes of her scripture. Iris looked up, full of doubt and confusion, but Zeus was gone and all she could see was the moon hanging in the clouds.  
Iris' room was long, like a hallway, narrow curved white walls, a door at one end and a balcony at the other. The room was small, in comparison to that of the other Gods. Iris had little to no possessions, as a Goddess she didn't require a bed so a small wooden chair was the only piece of furniture she owned, sat at the far end of her room. Along the walls were her few things: a silk tunic and a satin one for special occasions, her riding equipment, a salphinx gifted to her by Zephyrus many moons ago and a sword crafted by Hephaestus himself. She stood to look at the salphinx, glide her fingers over its long golden neck, engraved with a swirling of wind down one side, the message 'για πάντα και πάντα, αγάπη μου', 'forever and ever, my love' on the other side. Iris had been engaged to the God of the west wind for only a few months, he came only to Olympus in the spring to bring messages from the world and left again once summer arrived, their wedding was to be held the following April when the flowers of Athens bloomed their brightest. There was to be a grand celebration across Greece, a wedding hadn't been held in many decades, it was to be the biggest event of the century. Zephyrus looked young like Iris, he was dark-haired and olive-skinned, tall and muscular with tight curls that fell around his face and tense eyes of hazelnut. Iris' room faced the west, so she could be with him, even in the darkest of winters, to Iris it seemed that the fates had some power in this. The sword hung upon the wall was of the finest steel, not as fashionable as Aphrodite's girdle or Hera's scepter but far more useful for combat. Iris never dreamt of fighting, if she had the choice she would leave that to Athena, just the sight of her shield and spear could end a war. Iris took the sword from the wall anyway, running her finger along the handle, plain and simple but beautiful in its creation. She placed it into her belt, securing it tightly and looping the riding equipment over her shoulder. With haste she took one of the tunics from the wall and ran towards the balcony, past the chair, one foot onto the ledge, then the other, she was falling, through the air, pushing her way further and further down, passing the second floor of the house of Zeus, then the first, then she was falling beside the mountain. A smile crept on her face, Zephyrus never liked when she did this, but where was he to stop her. Fifty meters from the ground, forty, she opened her arms wide, thirty, her smile became a grin, excitement rushed over her, twenty she straightened her legs, diving towards the ground, ten, the hard rock below her coming into focus. Iris allowed her face to come a foot away from the ground before her wings grew from the blades of her shoulders, she glided over the surface for a few seconds before pushing upwards, so that she stood several meters above the ground, bare feet tickling the air below her, she giggled, hardly able to contain her excitement, the thrill of diving mesmerized her, she longed for more. 

The full moon filled Artemis with anticipation. She had been waiting almost a whole month for Selene to bring her a hunting opportunity and here it was. She pulled her tunic back over her bare skin and stood, throwing her quiver onto her back, its black leather blending into her hair like a disguise. Her bow, which she hung over her shoulder was gifted to her by the Cyclopes, patterned with the moon cycle it was most powerful when Selene was most powerful. Artemis ran along the path back towards the village but turned east, where the moon rose, she would follow its cycle to the time Selene offered her usefully. She could bargain, for more time, an eternity of nightfall if she wished, but Artemis knew better than to ask too much from a Titan, especially when she relied on Selene for so much. She was now in a forest, thick trees almost blocked the light out completely, difficult hunting grounds. Artemis needed to go higher, the birds will have migrated, to the cliffs along the far east. The towns-people dared not go that far from safety, the rocks were believed to be cursed by Thanatos, to cause instant death should they fall beneath the feet of a mortal. But Artemis was not human and didn't believe such myths. She continued her journey eastwards leaving the bustle of celebrations behind her. Deeper into the woods the ground became mossy and slippery but Artemis was light on her feet and ran at speed, stopping behind trees or fallen logs to spy a slow rabbit or a fawn. By the time she reached the cliffs her belt held an assortment of rodents hanging by their feet, eyes still open and glossy. She looked to the sky, summer was not kind to nighttime, the moon was already making its way westwards, time was being cruel but Artemis did not stop to agitate over it, instead, she bowed low to the ground to stay hidden from the birds and waited for the perfect kill. Artemis learned a long time ago that waiting was the essence of perfection. Her brother Apollo hated to wait, often storming away from a hunting trip in frustration, he turned his attention to the arts, learning to play all the instruments their father had to offer. He loved the daytime when he could sit next to his father on a throne of gold playing the kithara to the joyful ears that would listen. He was effeminate, learning to heal, spending more and more of the hours under the sun at battle, protecting mortals from disease and spreading it to the opposition. Helios became Apollo's father superior. Gifting the son of Zeus the power over light. Artemis meanwhile was naturally gifted with archery and learned despite her own temper and impatience that waiting was just as important as the kill itself. She became an expert in the art from a young age and was expected to teach. But she declined and distanced herself greatly from the other Gods, becoming one with nature. Selene gave her the power to shapeshift, which displeased Zeus greatly. Artemis forced isolation upon herself, intending to hate men passionately and becoming chaste not long after. She wanted to focus on her abilities, not some God her father plucked from a pot and handed to her.   
The bow moved first. Balanced and steady. The arrow came in line with its prey, silver head sharp and ready. The string pulled back, a dark hand around the grip. The arrow shoots through the air, like lightning and pierces the heart of the biggest bird the others flap around manically. One, two, three more arrows, three more birds all smaller than the first but plentiful with meat. Artemis picked them from the ground by the scruff of their necks and hooked them over one shoulder with her bow across her front. She was less careful on her way back down the cliff slide, slower due to the weight of the night's catch, but not by much. She arrived at the village by the early hours of the next morning, scaling the wall that wrapped around the garden where the people worshiped her father. She watched the last of the moon's presence from the wall and just before sunrise she hung up the animals along the wall, a generous offering, the towns-people will be grateful, will pray and praise whichever God presented them with such a feast. Artemis smiled to herself, a small smile, thinking of the joy on the faces of the children. Otter for dinner, rabbit to last till the next full moon. Artemis lept down from the wall, landing on her bare feet, if she were mortal they would be stinging and covered in cuts and gashes. Artemis' feet were fresh and clean with no show of struggle or pain. She carried herself to the castle of the Gods, sitting on the ledge of the north-facing window, forcing herself to remember Olympus. Its pearly white pillars and gold decorations, endless furnitureless rooms, the quarters she shared with her fellow Goddesses, a large room with waterfalls on each wall, and a large one in the middle of the room. The floor was tiled with foreign colors, fuchsias, and marigolds. Bouquets of flowers that rose to the ceiling. Cushions of woven silks laid around the room. Women lounging, talking, gossiping. She remembered some of those women. Aphrodite whos beauty they say once physically paralyzed a young boy from Athens, Hera, the wife of Zeus, a content woman who held herself well but had a burning despise of Artemis and her brother, and Mania, who often sat alone in the corner of the room, staring at a tree of blossom but for the most part keeping to herself. Artemis let her mind wander, of the music room her brother so often occupied, the library where Athena sat alone surrounded by mounds of books, the room of the scrolls where she had watched her father in awe as he talked of prophesies and mortal conflict. She returned to present day as the sun rose, bringing with it a clear blue sky, the Titans were being generous, or was it the other Gods. Yesterday was the day of the scriptures, Artemis had missed three now, one more and it would no longer be required for her to return to Olympus, one more and she would be free. 

Iris arrived at the stables within a few minutes, her wings could carry her far and fast but to travel an unknown distance alone would be dangerous. The stables looked like a smaller copy of house of Zeus. Almost trivial, with shorter less maintained pillars along the four walls and gold flakes along the carvings. Inside was completely wooden, with individual stalls along both sides and tall doors at either end. Pegasus stood in the furthest stall, giddy and ready to fly. He had sensed Iris coming and his eyes were animated. Pegasus was a tall creature, sparkling white with silver eyes and gold-tipped wings. He bowed his head as Iris approached him, nuzzling his face into her chest. She sorted his gear as he stood proudly in the middle of the stables, looking around at the disgruntled faces of the other horses. He was brushed and pampered and fed the greenest apples Greece had to offer. Iris mounted him and leant forward, feeding her commands into his very being. Iris believed that, unlike many creatures, pegasi were clever but also had empathy, if anyone could take her to Artemis it would be Pegasus. She clicked her heels around him, holding onto the reins and gave a low whistle. Pegasus began to gallop, through the open archway, along the wide path towards the gate. With Pegasus' strength and Iris' power they charged through the night, pulling off course and straight towards the cliff. Iris leant forward, ready as she would ever be. Three...two...one. "τώρα" she shouted into the darkness. Pegasus lept, spreading his wings wide and soared through the air, over the sea 'we must head south' thought Iris, remembering Zeus stood near Prometheus "Η Άρτεμις είναι νότια". The Pegasus turned effortlessly and the search began.


	2. The Sword and the Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

Iris found herself in Tzia just moments after Helios had carried the sun just above the horizon. She found a small bay where she dismounted Pegasus and turned towards a trickling waterfall. Sword and tunic abandoned on the rocky surface beside her, she let the water run down her face and arms and legs. She soaked in its coolness and tilted back her head so the water caressed her eyelids. Iris was beautiful. Resembling a young maiden with thick blonde hair that fell around her waist, fair skin that blushed in the summer's heat, and dark brown eyes, big and full of intrigue. Metallic tattoos shot down her limbs, four straight lines ending in a loop. These tattoos shone brightly in the sun, reflecting hundreds of colours and she moved. Iris was slender and petite, shorter than the other Gods significantly, almost human in stature. There could have been some way, some chance of fate to disguise herself, but Pegasus was not of these Islands, there was no way to hide his wings. While Iris tucked away her own and dressed, Pegasus stared up at the town above them, he could smell breakfast. Gods were not required to eat but Pegasus was a horse like any other, just a little special. Iris braided her hair down her back and fitted her sword back in her belt. "Θέλεις λίγο πρωινό," she asked the horse, the sound of food made his ears prick up "έλα τότε", 'come on then'. They took a small winding path to the town, by foot so that Pegasus could rest. Iris held onto his reigns, she was not used to walking such rocky terrain and tripping wouldn't make a good impression on the towns-people. Iris was clumsy, like a toddler learning to walk. With Pegasus by her side, there would be no hiding herself, the people will expect someone sophisticated, someone regal and elegant, Zeus would not be pleased if she ruined that expectation. The town began to come into view. Rows upon rows of stone buildings, pale and plain apart from the odd ornate pillar or sculpture. Vegetation was scarce nearer the town and approaching the gates there was none at all. A small round man wearing nothing more than a strip of fabric around his waist stood at the gates, admitting travellers and men bringing home goods for the market. Iris approached him, he sat on a short stool, looking over the list of those who had entered prior to her. "Name and reason for visiting," he said in a monotone voice, not looking up from his scroll. "My name is Iris, daughter of Thaumas and Electra, handmaiden to Hera, I have come to speak with Commander Belen, where could I find him?" The man looked up, staring at Iris with disbelief, "a goddess, in Tzia?" he stood, organizing his scrolls hastily and bowed low, his forehead almost touching the ground. "I shall take you to him myself," said the man, opening the gate for Iris and closing it behind her, he looked up again, at her warm eyes and shimmering rainbow tattoos, "right this way".  
Artemis heard the cries of happiness from the towns-people early that morning. The roar of excitement filled the air and drifted towards the castles of the Gods through echos. A smile slid onto Artemis' face, not often did she care for the people who lived here, but they were funny, with their prayers and feasts as if the Gods had time to thank them at all. The days and nights seemed endless, they were, but Artemis wished for something at least interesting to happen, something fun to do. That night would also be a full moon, but it would be the last until the next cycle. The sun hung above her, shinging bright. There hasn't been rain in weeks. The towns-people were getting desperate, Artemis was too. Crop failure was a mortal issue, but with the rain came rainbows, and with rainbows came Iris. Artemis didn't know how much longer she could wait for Iris to find her. It had been a few months now, why hadn't she come. She must know that Artemis wouldn't leave Greece, that she was close. So where was she? Artemis began to think, thinking was dangerous. What if Iris was lost, what if she had been captured, what if Zeus had stopped her from following, locked her up. What if she had died? It was difficult but not impossible. A shiver ran down Artemis' spin, despite the heat of the late morning. She would have to go back, if Iris was gone, she would have to explain everything to her father, he might bannish her, or sentence her to an eternity of lonliness. There would be a funeral of course, the Islands would go into mourning. Iris was loved by everyone. No. She couldn't be dead. Artemis lept down from the window and crossed to the cushions that spread across one side of her room. She lifted one, rumaged through the pile until she found it. A small wooden box, plain, with a latch along one edge. She opened it, inside was a locket, her mothers locket, silver and engraved with two birds, her father had the other one, he will have given it to Iris. The locket was dull and scratched, just a locket. 'Not even close' thought Artemis, hanging it around her neck and pacing the room, "Selene please, send rain" Artemis whispered, pressing the locket into her palms.

The towns-people of Tzia stopped in their tracks as the small man led Iris through the winding streets. They stared at her, some backed away, frightened and confused, others crept forwards, hoping to be blessed by the Goddess, or at least spoken to. Iris knew she did not have time, immortality will not spare Artemis from bannishment, no matter what the reason. There was only a month at best to find and bring her home. As she walked, Iris smiled at the mortals, the humans whose faces lit up with excitement when she passed them by. Eventually, they climbed the steps to a mediocre white building. Most towns and cities had them, ranging in size and material depending on the wealth of its inhabitants. They were council buildings, based off what they believed that of Olympus looked like. Each one represented a different God. Athens, of course, was home of Zeus and Hera, a mamoth pearly white building, an almost direct replica of Olympus, with a completely decorated interior and guards stationed around it on constant patrol. This one in Tzia was of Hermes and Apollo and stood upon a platform of dark grey rock. The first room was high ceilinged, plain walls with archways on all three internal walls, the first led to a small room, the scroll room, for the council. Shelves lined the walls with parchments and drawers of ink. A single narrow window remained in a corner so that the table in the middle of the room filled with a golden glow. The room opposite was only slightly larger with its walls adorned with tapestries of the two Gods it favoured. Neither depiction of them were acurate but they told true stories of the past, this room had no windows, instead a small light above a cushion facing the largest tapestry. Iris presumed that this was a room for worshiping, so turned away to give space to two elders kneeling and whispering chants. The final room, at the far end of the entrance was a long room, double the size of the previous two, with a long narrow wooden table down the centre and a map along the back wall, either side were floor length windows, two on each side, and inbetween these were statues of the Gods. Again inacurate but carved with precision. Ten men stood around the table, talking in hushed voices as they passed scrolls between themselves, bashing fists on the table in protest and laughing at one anothers ideas. Iris stood in the archway as the gatekeeper went over to the tallest man asking for Belen. "What do you want of Belen?" the tall man asked in a booming voice, patting the gatekeepers shoulder and laughing. "He doesn't want him, I do" Iris stepped into the light of the room, Pegasus by her side. The tall man looked dumbfounded, his eyes searching Iris for some kind of joke. The other men turned, also staring. "He's through there, follow the corridor and he'll be in the room to your right" another man said, with a thick dark beard and long black hair. "ευχαριστώ" Iris bowed to the men before following the dark haired mans finger to another archway, smaller than the others. "You, wait outside" she heard the tall man tell the gatekeeper, and then the conversation continued.  
The corridor was long and narrow, after a while it became solid grey rock, digging into the mountain side, now there were no windows at all, only small lights ever few meters that flickered and created ominous shadows onto the floor. Iris began to wonder why Belen was so deep into the mountain, why wasn't he at the table with the other men, why wasn't he in the streets rallying moral. He was a Commander, surely he wouldn't be in such a strange place. Rooms began to appear to Iris' left as she turned a corner, each one shut off from the corridor with a thick wooden door. She could hear voices from behind them, the scrapping of a quill, the class of metal, the roar of a fire. The rooms continued but still none on the right. 'Prehaps the man had gotten it wrong' thought Iris 'it was an easy mistake to make'. The lights were beginning to become more and more scarce and Iris wondered if she would come out of the other side of the mountain. More and more doors, less and less lights until finally, in the distance, she saw an arch on the rightside of the corridor. A smile beamed on her face and Iris began to move quicker, faster until she made it to the room on the right. She was also at the end of the corridor, which finished abruptly with a slab of rock. Iris turned to the door. Its surround was beautifully carved with flowers and vines, along the top was written something, almost unreadable with age 'το σπαθί και το βέλος', 'the sword and the arrow'. Iris raised an eyebrow, brushing off the strange message and reached her fist to knock. Before she could a voice spoke from inside. "Come in Iris, daughter of Thaumas and Electra, we have been expecting you", Iris stepped back, surprised, 'expecting?' she reached for the handle anyway, opening the door with a creek and entered, urging Pegasus to follow before closing the door behind her.

By early afternoon Artemis could smell the meats from the previous night's hunt cooking in the town below her. Smoke escaped through small chimneys and filled the air with the scent of luxery. They would feast tonight, and then preserve the food until the next full moon. Artemis knew the feast would be huge, with music and singing and laughter. She wanted to get away from it, just for that night. She stepped onto a window ledge, turned and grabbed onto a beam of wood that ran along the roof, hoisting herself up onto it and pulling herself into the centre of the roof where she stood, looking along the scape of the Island for somewhere out of earshot of the town's party. Several miles away was some land, grassy and pulling away from the rest of the Island that it was almost separated, alone. Artemis had never been there. It would take a couple of hours at least to walk there. It was perfect. She climbed back down and began to prepare. Her bow and arrows, a small pot of nectar and the locket. Artemis didn't plan on sleeping, she didn't need to but Gods could, if they pleased, so she wrapped her nectar in a small sheet just in case. The initial walk was boring, through a basic landscape of bushes and rock, but then she found a path along the sea front, following it for several miles before stopping to bathe in the glistening water. She swam in the open stretch of turquoise, far cooler than the secluded warmth of the water in the bay. It flowed in between her toes as she stepped in and washed over her hair once she was deep enough. Artemis allowed herself to float. Breathing in the salty air she looked to the sky, beginning to cloud over but still lit gloriously. It must have been late afternoon, but the evening would be long and the sun would set late that night so Artemis allowed herself to rest. When she was younger, an advisor hired to look after the children of Zeus told Artemis that rest was the key to waiting. "You must enjoy the wait my dear, that way it will never feel monotonous". She let her limbs sprawl, on her back, and soaked in the sun, every droplet of it. Apollo had often lounged in the sun, on a platform, his face leaning into his palm. "Missy you will never enjoy the wait if you're constantly running around" his voice rang in her ears "come lay in the heat, it's good for you". His face appeared, then his body, lying in the water beside Artemis, he turned over to face her. Strong nose, same amber eyes and curly ebony hair. His jawline was sharp, his arms and legs toned, eyebrows thick and bushy. It was only now in the sun that she could see just how much she resembled her twin. He was smiling, she smiled back. They lay in the shallow waves looking at one another. But then Apollo's eyes became stone cold, his expression turned, he stood over her. "Come home Missy" he hissed. Artemis shrunk back, it was not his voice "Pollo you know I can't" she began to scramble away from him, he followed, face now emotionless "Come home, come home COME HOME" he screamed, it sounded like death. Artemis ran tripping in the current, stumbling towards land. "No I can't" she pleaded, falling into the sand "Come home" Apollo was getting louder, the voice shook the earth "Come home, come home". Artemis cried out pushing Apollo away. As she did he turned, slowly, to stone, a boy, an innocent boy. "Missy?" the boy said, scared and confused, before crumbling to remenants and whisked into the sea with tide. Artemis stood, panting, heaving, she sat where her brother had frozen. 'It was just a vision' she whispered to herself, wiping the tears from her face and smoothing the sand where two child-sized footprint still lay 'just a vision'.

The room was far larger than any other in the council building. It had high curved ceilings, painted with the sky, cloudy and grey. The walls were plain, will just one large map spread along one of them, smaller copies of the statues of Apollo and Hermes either side of it. Along the far wall was an opening, leading out onto a balcony, they were indeed at the other side of the mountain now. On the balcony sat a man, crossed-legged on the floor, looking out onto the scene beyond him. The room was almost furnitureless other than a shelf piled high with scrolls far older than those in the council building and two chairs that sat side by side in the centre of the room, facing the map. Another man sat on one of them, high back to Iris. Long white hair rested on his shoulders. He was small and frail, practically skin and bones and was draped in a thick brown cloth. "Commander Belen?" Iris asked, stepping towards the old man. "Out there" the same voice that had ushered her in, the man pointed a long boney finger towards the opening, "ευχαριστώ" Iris bowed low, then walked towards the balcony, Pegasus following closely behind. Iris stopped at the opening in awe, the view was a complete surprise, almost tropical, with hundreds of winding trees below them, waterfalls and rivers, vines and vegetation she didn't even know existed, animals and birds and insects, mountains on eitherside, a valley of green. She took it all in, every last leaf before turning to Belen, still sat unmoving on the ground in front of her. "Commander Belen?" Iris began, "Come sit, daughter of Thaumas and Electra, you must be tired" the man still did not move so Iris sat to the right of him, Pegasus laying down beside her. He was young, prehaps mid-thirties with shorter hair than the men in the council and a trimmed beard, his skin was tanned and his eyes an impressive green. For a Commander he was rather slim and his clothes drapped around him bu his aura was strong. He turned to face Iris "You will call me Belen and I shall call you Iris, if that is okay?", his voice was soft, calming, Iris nodded, opening her mouth to speak, "Would you like something to drink?" the old man had appeared with a jug and three metal cups, Iris shook her head politely, Belen took one cup and filled it, sipping, "My father, Nestor" Iris smiled at the old man who was pouring himself a drink and lapping at it like a starved cat. "Belen, you accompanied Apollo in the last great battle, you may be unaware that his sister Artemis went missing from Olympus several full moons ago, do you know where a sibling of Apollo would go?" Iris looked at the man, who seemed completely infactuated with his drink, maybe he hadn't heard, she cleared he throat to repeat her question but he began to speak "No, we mortals do not know such things of the Gods, as I'm sure you would understand, my father however may know a thing or two that could help you find her". Iris turned to see the old man looking at the map with intent, he spotted her, beckoning her over. "She is south of Olympus" He said as she aproached "Yes, Zeus thought so" Iris peered at the map over his shoulder, it was fading with antiquity but the letters were still legible. Nestor sighed, feeling the map with a spindly index finger.  
"Father look!" Belen's voice echoed through the room, Nestor stumbled towards the balcony, Iris following. Belen was pointing at a dark mass, hanging over an Island in the far south, past the next one of Kythnos. "Rain!" Nestor said excitedly, "Over Serifos" he smiled gap-toothed at Iris, Belen stood, placing a hand upon his father's shoulder and looked at Iris, "There is not meant to be a rain for another few weeks, this is the work of Selene" Iris stared at him in disbelief "So that's where Artemis will be?" she asked, wide-eyed. Nestor nodded, grinning from cheek to cheek. Iris ran to the edge of the balcony, standing on the railings, her wings protruding from her back. She soared into the air, higher and higher until she could see the Island, it was small, only taking a day at most to search, she took her sword from the belt, holding it towards the clouds, focusing on the tip, it began to glow, brighter and brighter until the light surrounded her. Then the rainbow appeared, travelling through the evening sky like lightning, arcing over Serifos like a sheild. Selene brought the moon, and with it the rain began. Iris flew back to the balcony, hiding her wings once more and mounting Pegasus. "Thank you, thank you" she cried at the two men, who bowed in return "Anything for a friend of Apollo" Belen said, taking her hand in his "Fly safe, be careful if the weather becomes stormy", Iris smiled "I will". Nestor took the rest of the jug and handed it to her, "For the journey". Iris laughed and with a few words to Pegasus they flew into the night.


	3. The Rainbow and the Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

Artemis woke up on the beach from the feeling of something cold piercing her skin. Rain had come and the moon was high in the sky. Animals would be hiding, finding shelter; there would be no hunt tonight. Artemis gathered her things, pulling her tunic over her slippery skin and ran towards the closest shade she could see. The cave was small and low so Artemis had to duck under the rocky ceiling and crawl to the back where she bundled her sheet into a cushion and rested her head on it, curled up and staring out into darkness beyond the mouth of the cave. There would be a storm, she could sense, not from Zeus though. The rain was powerful, Selene had brought it with confidence and boastfulness. The waves would be high, the clouds swarming, animals will be flustered, crying out. The towns-people will hold onto one another close, praying their foundations were strong enough. Artemis placed her locket beside her and turned onto her back, closing her eyes and forcing her mind to settle. Her brothers face filled her dreams, small and fragile and breaking in her hands. Over and over, saying her name and then gone, washed away or turned to sea-foam or stolen by sea creatures that smirked at her. She imagined her father crying over the death of his son, accusing Artemis, banishing her. Hera smug, finally rid of them both. Iris staring at her, in disbelief that she could kill her own brother. Her eyes filling with tears. Artemis tried to comfort her, telling her "it was an acident, ένα ατύχημα". She ran after Iris, calling her name, she grabbed her shoulder, turing her to see her face, talk to her. But Iris' face was stone, it froze with fright "I trusted you" she said and crumbled at Artemis' feet. 

Iris was closing in on Serifos, an hour had past and now she could see the town and a bay surrouned by shade. But the closer she got the wind began to grow stronger and stronger. She held tightly to the reigns and leaned closely to Pegasus, whispering words of comfort to him, keeping him on course, so he wouldn't feel scared. The rain began to come down quicker, colder, sending shivers through both Goddess and animal. Desperation built up inside Iris' body 'we can't turn back now, just a little push more'. Pegasus kept going, finding his way through the rain, soaring with power and determiniation. Iris comforted him, to keep him going. One strike of lighting, several yards away, Iris steered away, her breathing became insync with the horses. She stroked his main. "Σχεδόν έτοιμο". Another strike of lightning, getting closer. Iris could now make out each window, each door of the town, they couldn't turn away, they were so close. Lightning struck right infront of them. Pegasus jumped frantically, pacing the air, tossing and turning. Iris tried to calm him, tried to reach into his mind to prevent him from being restless. He turned quickly away from another strike of lightning. Iris felt herself slip of his back, holding only onto the reigns. She was pulling him with her, she couldn't hurt him. Iris looked down, she might have enough time, to fly herself so she could help the horse. There was nothing else she could think of. Letting go of the reigns she felt herself falling, trying, pushing herself to open her wings, they wouldn't, and the icy cold waves were coming into focus. She cried out, pushing and pushing but nothing happened. She looked back to the sky, to Pegasus who was flying higher, closer towards the clouds. "όχι στάση" she shouted but he wouldn't, couldn't listen. A strike of lightning, straight through the horses chest. A sound of complete fear left Iris as she was engulfed by the sea.   
The small crash in the sea was brought to the attention of the see Nymphs several miles away. They swam towards Serifos to discover what had disturbed their oceans. Led by Amphitrite, wife of Poseidon. Approaching the crash, she could see nothing due to the darkness of the storm. Galene was summoned forward, calming the seas around the object, the figure, the girl, who was floating eyes closed. The Nymphs surrounded her, staring, prodding. "A human girl?" asked one Nymph who was making small braids through the blonde hair that framed the girl's face. "Don't be stupid" scorned another, Thetis, who held back from the others, arms-crossed and staring at the the tattoos that ran along the girl's limbs. "A Goddess?" Amphitrite looked at the girl's face, soft and kind, a locket hung around her neck, glowing green and illuminating on the skin of the Nymphs "It cannot be". One Nymph swam forward, thick golden curls and dark eyes, she took the hand of the girl and smiled "my daughter" she said, looking up at Amphitrite, "Iris, sent by Zeus on a mission, I do not know what, but she was heading to Serifos". The Nymphs looked at one another, exchanging glances of shock and pride. If they helped a Goddess Zeus would reward them, especially if they helped with a mission. They all stared at Amphitrite, waiting for an answer. "We will take her to the Island, nothing more". Each Nymph held onto the girl, all but Thetis who swam away without further word. The Nymphs carried Iris, pulling her through the tide and arrived at a beach. Beyond was a small cave, sheltered. But they lay the Goddess in the sand, Electra carressed her cheek and kissed her forehead "καλή τύχη" she whispered, following her sisters into the sea. She turned, to see her daughter again and with a wave of her hand the clouds from around the Island cleared, revealing a bright moon and a rainbow that bled onto the sand around Iris, reflecting on her wings and illuminating her face. "She will wake when Helios brings the sun" Amphitrite said, taking Electra's hand and bringing her into the shore, "Let's go home". Electra nodded and the Nymphs disapeared into the navy waves. 

Artemis woke, sweating and panting from what she had seen. The cave was filled with a green light, the locket, it was shining, burning Artemis' eyes, she placed her palm against the glowing side, holding her breathe, "ευχαριστώ", the light dimmed and dimmed until it went out completely. From the mouth of the cave a light still shone, outside, the sun was rising but there was something else. 'Iris' thought Artemis, scrambling out of the cave and running down to the body that lay in front of her. Artemis collapsed beside it, on her knees, clutching the blonde head into her chest, the pale fingers intertwined with her own. "Iris, Iris I thought you may never come" she sobbed, pressing her face into the golden locks, smelling the salt and lavender, the lavender, just how she remembered. She craddled the Goddess, rocking her sleeping body. "But you came, Riss, You came" Artemis smiled, a real smile, her first in months. The rain had gone, and with it the light that covered Iris did too, her arms flinched, her fingers moving. She inhaled, smelling the air, waterlilies, she opened her eyes, straight into the amber ones above her "Missy" she breathed. "Hey" Artemis said back, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. The Cave and the Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

Artemis planned to take Iris around the Island, to all her favourite places. But first Iris must get some rest, it was a long way to the village, and Iris' wings seemed heavy and sore, stiff like they were a burden. Artemis kept shooting worried glances towards her as she gathered her things from the cave. They walked to a higher point where there was a patch of tall grass and wildflowers. Artemis sat facing the sea and Iris lay in front of her, with her head in Artemis' lap. Artemis ran her fingers through her hair. It was thicker than she remembered and longer, much longer. It was almost dry by late morning, curling into ringlets. Her wings dried too, and eventually, they could fold in and Iris felt better, lighter. She closed her eyes, letting her face bathe in the hot sun. They had both almost forgotten of the rain that night. Artemis couldn't even remember her visions from that dark cold evening. Iris was there, everything would be better again. As it was meant to be. They drank nectar at noon, to help with Iris' strength. It tasted sweet, like honey, they let it ooze in their mouths, trickle-down their throats. Iris was almost completely well by early afternoon. But something wasn't right, something was troubling her. "I'm going to make you a flower crown" she announced after a few silent moments. She stood, gathering the long skirt of her tunic and tieing it in between her legs so it wasn't in her way, and began to collect flowers of blues and lilacs and pinks. Then she sat for an hour with her feet dangling off the edge over the beach beneath them, forming the most elegant flower crown. It swirled with grasses and leaves and the most beautiful colours. Artemis sat behind her, leaning back and looking up at the sky, thanking Selene for bringing her lover to her. She felt something brush by her ears, opening her eyes. Iris was sat in front of her, well kneeling really, with her knees pinning either side of Artemis' hips and her feet resting on the ground. She was busy trying to adjust the crown around Artemis' thick dark hair, making tiny braids to loop around and secure the flowers in place. "Stop moving, it might fall off" she hissed mockingly and looked down at Artemis, who was staring at her in awe. "What?" Iris giggled, tucking more hair through the crown. She leaned back, to observe her work "Perfect". Iris wrapped her arms around Artemis' neck, pulling her closer and kissing her on her nose. Artemis felt her face burn, blushing uncontrollably. "Everything okay?" Artemis asked, searching Iris' eyes, trying to understand her. "I'm fine, I feel so much better now" Iris pushed Artemis to the ground, nestling into her and intertwining their legs "I'm so glad I found you". Artemis nodded, kissing Iris' forehead and wrapping her arms around her tiny body "Me too Riss, me too".  
Late afternoon, Artemis insisted they walk back to the village, Iris' wings were still weak, besides it wasn't too far. They took the same route Artemis had come the day before. Along the seafront and eventually through the bushes and rocks until they arrived at the edge of the village. Thoughts of the storm suddenly flooded through Artemis' being, she didn't care for the towns-people, but she hoped there had been no casualties. She led the way, through the streets that wound around corners and buildings. She could hear the whispers of families inside, the flickering of fires, and the smell of meat. They were okay, they were safe. She felt her shoulders relax though she hadn't noticed them tense, holding out her hand to Iris who took it with a small smile. "What a lovely town, it's so small quiet" Artemis almost felt a sense of pride as she watched Iris looking around, completely in admiration of the buildings and their architecture. "The people are obnoxiously loud though, they'll be obsessed with you for the first few weeks" Artemis laughed as they neared the end of the town, in front of them was a staircase of granite slabs, Artemis pointed at the castle of the Gods, "You live there?" Iris looked taken-a-back, Artemis nodded, she couldn't help smiling at Iris' face "I mean they must like you, Missy, even if they are obnoxiously loud" she ridiculed. Artemis leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair off Iris' face, tucking it behind her ear, she let her hand linger around Iris' jaw, brushing her cheek fondly. Her other hand reaching for the small of Iris' back, pulling her towards her. Iris brought her face close to Artemis', closing her eyes and pausing, her lips only a few millimeters away from Artemis'. Never had either of them been able to be so close, to embrace one another so passionately. Iris' ears became red and her nose flushed but she didn't care. Artemis' limbs felt like jelly as they kissed, there was nothing, absolutely nothing she wanted to do more. Now both of her arms were around Iris' waist, Iris arms around her neck, pulling her closer. They felt the sun set behind them, darkness creeping into the atmosphere. Iris swept a hand down Artemis' neck, trailing her finger up until she reached her chin, pressing it against Artemis' mouth. They opened their eyes, looking at one another, smiling, feeling their heat against one another. Iris lifted her head, looking at the sky, where stars were beginning to flicker, "You want to see them?" Artemis murmured, pushing Iris' hair down her back. They smiled, ascending the steps hand in hand and climbing to the rooftop, lying beside one another and watching the stars until the sun rose again.

Apollo stood in front of the doors of his father's study. The doors were twice his height and arched at the top, made of wood and carved with bolts of lightning and the faces of the Titans. It was surrounded by white columns and was lit by two torches that burned with a strong amber glow. Apollo knocked, three times on a golden knocker and stood back. The doors swung forward and he stepped into the first room of the study. The doors closed behind him almost silently. Apollo stood where he was. It was rude to go any further without invitation. The first room was long, reaching out from either side of the door. It was dimly lit with a thick rug running down each end. There were two doors along the back wall, just as ornate as the first. The one on the left led to Zeus' study, the other Apollo had never been through. He waited for the booming voice of his father from the study, but instead, it came from the other room, quieter than expected "Πέρασε Μέσα". Apollo crossed to the second door, raising his hand to knock but the door swung open before he could. The room that lay beyond was far larger than Apollo remembered the study to be. High ceilings and in almost complete darkness. There was no furniture, just an empty black canvas. Zeus stood at the far end of the room, near the only window, leaning out of it, staring into the evening. "πατέρας? you asked for me?" Apollo's voice quivered, he was not afraid of Zeus, but instead frightened of the circumstances of his being there. "She left three nights ago why is she not back yet?" Zeus began to pace the floor, arms crossed behind his back. Apollo looked at his father, how did he expect him to know where Iris was? Or Artemis for that matter. "Father it may take a while for Iris to find her, and then to bring her home, do not worry it will be done by the end of the cycle, I know Iris, she will not give up" Zeus stopped in his tracks facing his son, his hair was grey and his face worn, like that of a mortal, Apollo had never seen his father like this before. "Father?" Zeus crossed to the center of the room, hovering his hand above a small circle marked on the floor, a cloudy mass formed, growing and growing until it filled the room, rising to the ceiling, a vision projected into it. Apollo watched, fear heightening in his eyes. Mortals running, screaming, holding pitchforks, setting fires, men falling to the ground, a battleground, shiny armor, and blood-stained tunics. Women and children, hiding crying, holding onto one another. Men charging down doors, yelling orders. Complete anarchy. Apollo stared at his father, "What will cause this?" Zeus looked down to the floor, the vision fading away, the cloud seeping down until the room was bare again, "I do not know, but only Artemis can prevent it"

The sun was high over Serifos when the Goddesses reached the bay. They hid their tunics and weapons under a low lying tree along the edge of the sand and stood in the heat of the day as Artemis had done alone a few mornings prior. Artemis wrapped her hair in her golden band, turning to Iris with a grin. She stood over her, blocking out the light, pulling her blonde hair back with a similar silver band. A couple of stands hung loose in front of Iris' face, she tucked them away shyly, crimson rising in her cheeks. She pushed Artemis who stumbled into the shallow waves of the sea, "it's cold" whimpered Artemis, reaching for Iris' arm and pulling her into the turquoise water. Iris screamed, pushing water towards her, "get off me you psycho" she giggled, diving into the depths. Artemis laughed, the most she had in a long time, collapsing into the shallow waves and leaning back. She let the sun soak into her skin, closing her eyes. She had never been that happy. The water had become still. Artemis looked around, "Iris?" she stood up, searching the landscape "IRIS?" her voice wavered, rose. She started to run, swim, pushing her way through the water. Sweat began to trace her forehead. "Iris!" she screamed, mouth half full of salt. "Iris!" she saw a blonde head of hair emerge from the water, looking over at her. Artemis stopped looking up. "Missy look I found a cave!" Artemis let out a breath, swimming over to Iris, wrapping her arms around Iris' shoulders, "what's wrong with you Riss I thought you drowned!" tears flowed from her eyes, she nestled her face into Iris' chest. "Missy, we're immortal, I'm fine, look at me I'm fine" she held Artemis' head, planting kisses into her hair. Stroking her back. "Want to go in the cave?" Artemis looked up, her eyes brimming, Iris ran a finger over her cheek, "It looks really cool". They both smiled, "Go on then" Artemis whispered, pushing away from the edge and looking down at the gap, the cave. "Ladies first" she giggled and watched Iris dive again.


	5. The Hall of Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

Hermes entered the Quarters of the Goddesses, his warm hair coiled down his back in the tiniest ringlets, surrounding his face. Hermes was not very tall but sported a fashionable tunic that hung just above the knee, bracelets, and anklets adorned in jewels and a band around his forehead sprouting two golden wings above his ears. He climbed to the brim of the fountain, standing with bare feet before the curious faces of the women below him. He glanced a nervous look towards Aphrodite, who stood leaning against a column, the epitome of beauty and grace, he felt his face begin to blush, turning away from her. "Zeus has called a meeting in the hall of Olympia" he spoke, raising his voice and lifting his chin "All must attend, it will begin at midday". He lowered himself into the sea of murmurs from the Goddesses. Some had never been summoned to a meeting before, the scriptures of course, but they were only every full moon. Gossip clung to the air, questions with no answers. Hermes made his way towards the exit, the men had already been told and he wanted to get to the hall before the rest descended upon it. But a slinky figure swept in front of him, blocking his way. Aphrodite was taller than Hermes, her figure curved and her waist cinched. A loose, almost transparent cloth draped over her shoulders. Hermes looked towards her face, flawless skin, and piercing blue eyes. Her silver hair lay flat over her chest, her lips were perfectly red, like roses. "You're not here to see me?" she asked solemnly, her shoulders shrinking and her face caving in. "Dite I have to go, later, I promise" Hermes tried to walk past her but she wrapped herself around him, holding him hostage. "Please I haven't seen you in weeks". Hermes felt her tears rolling down his chest, they were warm, hot even, almost burning his skin. "Later I promise" he prized her off him, almost running out of the room, striding, 'where are her priorities?' he thought to himself as he neared the hall of Olympia.

It was the same cave Artemis had explored several days ago, the bellowing light from above and the foliage trickling down the walls. They lay side by side throwing pebbles at the opposite rocks and watching them fall into the water with tiny splashes. Somewhere water flowed down a rock surface into the sea. The girls laughed and talked of stories their mothers had told them, of the Gods from long ago, they remembered their childhoods, endless day in the sun. Iris had grown up on the coast, far away from Olympus. Her father, Thaumas was an old sea god who chose to move south of the mainlands after marrying the Nymph Electra who bore him two daughters. Harpyiai was their firstborn, a quiet thing who left home to join the gods in Olympia after a quarrel with her father. Iris was born later, never knowing her sister as a child. She was raised by her parents, playing in the shade of the palace grounds, dining on feasts, and attending her father's parties. They filled her with excitement. But the other children ignored her, laughing at her wings, how their weight made her trip. She was nice to them, smiled at them, receiving nothing but hate. Her mother cared for her, chasing her through vineyards and teaching her music. Her father showed her magic. "You will know magic too soon my child". After some time the Nymphs came, they ordered Electra to return to the oceans with them, that she had been among men and gods for too long. Reluctantly she left and Thaumas was driven into a great depression. Once Iris knew how to fly he sent her to Mount Olympus to talk with Zeus. "Perhaps they can convince the Nymphs to give me back my Electra". Iris went to Olympia, Zeus said he could not help, dismissing her. But Hera was quick, she commanded Iris to become her handmaiden, she could see the young Goddess' potential. And so Iris stayed, serving Hera and learning magic from Zeus himself. He did not like her, but he approved of her. Requesting that she befriend his daughter Artemis so she did not spend all her time alone. He even organized her meeting with Zephyrus, telling him that she was a good woman, with lots of heart.   
Artemis had never had a friend before. She liked her tutors, but they were not friends, they were there to teach and to serve. On a winter's day, Zeus brought her Iris, a small blonde thing that smiled graciously at Artemis as they approached. "Artemis, this is Iris, I have brought her to become your friend". Zeus left them alone in a courtyard where Artemis was practicing her aim. She turned to Iris, standing obediently where Zeus had left her. "You can watch if you like," Artemis said, practically monotone. She had never spoken to someone her age, other than her brother who was busy swooning the local maidens in Athens. Iris nodded, still smiling. Artemis sighed, "look stand over here okay? So you don't get hit" she pointed towards a patch of grass behind her, there was some shade from a small tree and a little waterfall "Just don't move okay? It's dangerous". Artemis went back into position, poising herself ready, she turned, checking on Iris who was sat against the tree watching her. She focused on her target, pulling back the string, counting to three silently, the arrow spun through the air, piercing the target through the center. She turned slightly, getting a glimpse of Iris, who stared at the target in awe, a smirk crept on Artemis' face but she shook it away, reaching into her quiver to go again. Several months passed. The small talk became occasional chatter. The small smirks became hearty grins. Iris spent most of her days waiting on Hera but was allowed out for fresh air when Artemis was practicing. Artemis learned that at her palace Iris had been taught to wield a sword and with this information, she ran towards the armory and begged Hephaestus to let them borrow some old swords. He agreed so long as they brought them back at the end of the day. Artemis was surprised at how impressive Iris' skills were. She was light on her feet with a sword in hand. All her movements carefully calculated, slicing through the air in quick, effortless strokes. Iris won every round, knocking Artemis' sword out of her hand with one skillful move. Her actions were like dance, like clockwork, floating through the air delicately but with force. Artemis admired her more after that, beginning to tolerate the small blonde thing. Hephaestus became fond of Iris, watching her practice from afar, and shyly created a sturdy sword, practical and elegant for her, leaving it on the grassy patch and fleeing just before she arrived. His heart melted when he spied her waving it around. That night he heard a knock on the blacksmith's door, on the other side was Iris who leaped forward hugging his waist. This startled Hephaestus who patted the girl's head with his big coal marked hand, "thank you" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks "It's perfect".

The hall of Olympus wasn't a hall at all, rather a large cave dug into the deepest part of the mountain, lit only by domed torches that lined the walls and the hundreds of steps that led to it. Opposite the entryway was a row of eight solid gold chairs, the two central ones raised on a plinth and the one furthest to the right covered in a dark crimson cloth. Zeus and Hera sat center, from Zeus' side sat Apollo, Ares, and Hermes, from Hera's Athena and Aphrodite. The other gods and goddesses flooded through, filling the room with noise and gentle chaos. Zeus stood, raising his arms, the voices silenced and all eyes turned towards him. "The Titans are displeased with us, they threaten mortal war, many will die, others will lose hope, we cannot afford to allow such monstrosity." He sat, turning to Apollo who stood and began to pace before the chairs. "We must prevent this, at all costs, if not for the mortals then for ourselves, for Olympia" Apollo spoke clearly, like a leader, a Commander, readying his troops for combat. "I will go to Troy, convince them against attacking the mainland, they have been considering this recently. Ares and Athena will cover the mainland, protecting it in case the Trojans continue their plan despite my orders. Aphrodite and Hermes will go to the Islands, if war becomes inevitable they will be ready to rally men to fight." Apollo turned to the crowd "Any of you who..." An uproar filled the hall, protests and shouting "The titans will be mad at us if we don't prioritize our tasks!" One voice yelled. The commotion continued, rising, shaking the walls. "SILENCE!" Zeus was stood, fists clenched. "THE TITANS WILL BE MAD AT YOU IF YOU LOSE GREECE TO WAR". The gods stood still, frozen with fear. Not one of them spoke a word. "Apollo, continue" Zeus sat, resting his arms on either side of his chair. Here reached for his hand, squeezing his thumb and turning to watch Apollo. "Any of you whose powers are elemental will spread across Greece, we need to maintain good weather. If there is a war the least we can do is prevent any further deaths from natural hazards and destruction. Those of you affiliated with the night, we need clear skies, the day must stay cool, the oceans must be calm." he cleared his throat, looking to his father for reassurance. Zeus nodded. "The rest of you" Apollo continued "You will be expected to do your part, Hephaestus you will make armor in preparation, Demeter you will protect the harvest, our mortals will not go hungry, Hestia you will..."  
"And what will the almighty Zeus be doing?" the voice was cold, sarcastic, slippery. Bellowing from the entrance of the hall. The gods moved aside, creating a walkway so the owner of the voice could be seen. A thin wrinkled man slithered out from the shadows. He was balding but protruded a thick white beard, the remaining wisps of his hair trailing down his neck. He was bundled in a dark tunic that landed heavily around his feet and slid on the floor as he moved forward. Behind him were four young men, their faces hidden under hoods of brown fabric. The first young man was the tallest with trickles of dark hair escaping from his cloak. His large purple wings dragging behind him. Boreas, the god of the north wind. Behind him were two shorter figures, still holding great dominance. Eurus and Zephyros, the gods of the west and east wings. At the back, the smallest of the four, whose bare feet tiptoed over the cold stone floor. Notus, god of the south wind. The old man stopped just before Zeus, the younger men knelt on either side of him, Boreas and Zephyros to the right, Eurus and Notus to the left. The old man remained standing, looking directing into Zeus' eyes, it was a faceoff.


	6. The Titans and Aeolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

"What's in there?" Iris was stood at the edge of the platform in the cave, pointing towards a gap underwater where a bright light poured out. "I don't know Riss, looks weird though, I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Artemis was still laying under the skylight, dipping her toes in the cool water. Iris walked towards her, hovering over Artemis' body. "Riss you're blocking the sun" groaned Artemis, waving her hand at Iris to get her to move. Iris did move. Sitting on top of Artemis' stomach and flapping her feet in her face. Artemis tried to catch them, chasing the tiny feet with her clumsy hands. She grabbed one big toe, making Iris squeak, and ran her finger down the bottom of the foot. "Stop tickling me" squealed Iris, rolling off Artemis and picking herself up. Artemis was also now standing, reaching for Iris with long arms, pulling her into a commotion of laughter. "Get off me you tickle-monster" Iris giggled, pushing Artemis away and diving into the water. A moment later she popped up near the glowing opening. "Riss don't even think about it" warned Artemis scowled. A small smirk crossed Iris' face, "Riss" warned Artemis, approaching the edge of the platform. The blonde head ducked back under. Artemis sighed, dropping into the water after her. 

Zeus stood from his chair so he was taller than the man before him. "Aeolus I should have known you would come," he said softly "But to bring your apprentices away from their work, what is the meaning of this?". Zeus waved his hand and with it, the hoods of the winged men dropped revealing four fresh faces glistening with sweat "And to bring them here in such haste, my dear Aeolus you must be desperate". The old man recoiled at the last word, stepping back from Zeus in disgust. "I am not desperate, Zeus" spat Aeolus "besides you have not yet answered my question", his eyes narrowed, they were yellow and snake-like, completely fixated on the presence before him. "My old friend you must be confused, it is my son Apollo who is conducting the plan, not I. You are asking the wrong person" Zeus smiled, a full smile that warmed his cheeks. "It is not like the great Zeus to pass such responsibility to one so inferior" hissed Aeolus, glaring at Apollo who stood perplexed a few meters away. "My son is beyond capable for such responsibility" began Zeus, Aeolus raised a hand, silencing him "I shall determine that for myself". He beckoned Zeus' son forward, searching the innocent boy's eyes with discontent. "Well boy, what will your father be doing if the fighting begins?". Apollo took a deep breath, almost choking on the stench that surrounded the old man "He will remain here, with perfect sight of all that will happen, he will supervise, keep everyone on the right path, to protect the mortals". Aeolus grimaced at this idea, turning back to Zeus "Either you have grown weak or you have too much trust in this boy, either way, you're soft, pathetic, but I will not stop you if you chose to listen to these inexperienced orders" Zeus was still smiling, "You wouldn't be able to stop me anyway Aeolus" he said calmly "I trust my son's judgment and so should you. I, however, presume that wasn't your only reason for coming". Aeolus smiled a cracked smile, baring yellowing teeth. "No, no it was not" he replied, turning to his right where the dark boy rose from the ground, facing Zeus with a plain face. "My apprentice Zephyrus has served you well, for many decades, you promised him a wife, a young girl Iris. This young girl is not here Zeus, she was seen leaving Olympia almost a week ago and has not returned. Is this how you treat your greatest disciples Zeus? Promise them a wife only for them to leave not long after the engagement?" Zeus sat back into his chair, letting out a long sigh. "The Titans tasked Iris with returning my daughter, Artemis, I had no control over that matter. She has not yet returned I know, but she will, with my child, she has never let me down before." Aeolus was still staring at Zeus, the sly smile set into his face. "Here's what will happen, old friend. The girl will return, with or without your daughter I couldn't care either way, and she will marry my apprentice before the moon cycle is over" Zephyrus looked at his master with shock and fear, just a boy, and Iris just a girl "if this doesn't happen" continued Aeolus "you will regret ever allowing his bride to leave Olympia". Zeus leaned forward, his eyes hardening "Are you threatening to betray Olympia over this?" the tension between the two men grew, Aeolus simply smiled back, his face unmoving. "Very well, be on your way" Zeus dismissed the men, who formed their diamond-shaped line once more, starting towards the exit. Zephyrus looked over his shoulder towards Zeus, his hazelnut eyes brimming with longing. 

Iris emerged from the water once more, Artemis not long behind her. The cave filled their eyes with its beauty. The walls were engulfed with shards of tanzanite, the roof was low and there was no platform to sit on. At the far end was yet another entrace much smaller than those prior. The water was getting shallower. Iris began to swim towards the next opening. "Riss" Artemis whipspered, seizing her arm, Iris turned facing Artemis, a look of pure wonder filling her face. "Riss, let's go back, we've seen enough, it could be dangerous". Iris swam back to Artemis, poking her finger on her nose "φοβισμένη γάτα" she chuckled and pushed her way back towards the opening and down through it. Artemis wrinkled her nose, sighing once again and followed. This was where the light was coming from. The final cave was cosmic, spanning a mile in each direction and the ceiling rose to the highest point where several cracks in the mountain revealed golden light that bounced off the walls. Several ledges of rock spurted out of the walls, some of which supported vast flowing waterfalls covered in damp moss and ivy, others held the ruins of twelve statues, the titans, like in the scripture room. They were crumbling, some missing faces or limbs but named on their pedestal. All twelve wrapped around the circular cave: Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Crius, Iapetus, Mnenosyne, Cronus, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe and Themis. Artemis watched Iris as she walked from statue to statue, looking in awe at the bold carvings. The water was almost non existant now, only reaching Artemis' knees when she stood. Artemis walked over to Cronus and Rhea who stood in the centre of the cave and were still almost complete. Artemis smiled up at them, her grandparents. She hoped they would be proud of her, but she doubted it. She had defied her father, their favourite son. Behind her Iris was staring at the statue of Phoebe, reading the inscription below her "αν υπάρχουν απαντήσεις που μπορείτε να αναζητήσετε, βρείτε τον κωδικό πρόσβασής μου και θα μιλήσω" ('If there are answers you may seek, find my password and I shall speak'). "Riss! Didn't Oceanus teach your father?" Iris turned to Artemis, who was now stood in front of the tallest and most damaged statue, running her fingers over the engravement of a single letter bellow his name. "Yes" replied Iris as she walked over, resting her head on Artemis' shoulder "and Thea taught me for a little while". Artemis stepped back, "You were taught by a Titan?" she exclaimed. Iris giggled, "Yes, only for a little while though". She raised one hand towards the light that fell into the cave, the other she directed towards the water, which began to swirl around in ribbons until some lifted from the surface and flowed higher and higher until aligned with the light, which now was an orb of golden dust spiralling above their heads. Iris brought her hands together, cupping one another, and closed her eyes. The water and light intertwined, creating a large glowing white mass, Iris opened her eyes, bringing her fists down to her chest and then letting go. The white mass divided, soaring across the cave, bouncing on the rock and forming millions of tiny rainbows that hung thoughout the dome like clouds. Artemis gazed at Iris, whose face was reflected in colour, her body encased in light. "Thea tought me to use my fathers gifts with my own, I inherited his, I should learn to control them" Iris turned to Artemis with a beaming smile "I do not wish to control water Missy, but it's so beautiful I could not resist trying just one other trick."  
Artemis remembered the first time she had seen Iris' powers. It was the first rain day in months on Mount Olympus. Zeus had forbidden Artemis from training because of the hazzards the rain brought with it. Artemis was angry, her father controled the rain, why did he bring it today. Several years had passed since Iris had become friends with Artemis, she was practically considered a member of the family. Artemis climbed to Iris' room that day, perhaps she would want to train, sword training was afterall permited inside. Or maybe she wished to share secrets and stories. Artemis confided in no one but Iris, they were best friends, closer than any other gods. Artemis reached the room, not bothering to knock but instead barging in, announcing that she was bored and wished to do something fun. "We could go raid the kitchen if you..." Artemis stopped in her tracks. The room was empty. Iris was no where in sight. "Riss?" Artemis searched the room, then the Goddesses Quarters, the library, the music room, the training room, the kitchen. No where. She returned to her own room, sitting on the cold floor in front of the window. "Where are you Riss?". The day dragged on and soon it turned into night. Artemis went to the dinner hall, her eyes wide open, ready to see her friend again. But there were three empty seats at the table. Zeus, her father was missing, and her brother Apollo. Artemis turned to Aphrodite who sat beside her, sipping on nectar and reaching across the table to squeeze Hermes' cheek and she laughed at his tale from a few days ago. "Dite" Artemis mumbled "You know where papa is?" Aphrodite turned to her, unamused. "He's at the fountain with 'Pollo and some girl, said he'll be back before night" she replied and turned back to Hermes who was blushing uncontrolably. 'The fountain' thought Artemis, slipping away from the table and towards the courtyard.  
The fountain was on a cliff several miles from home, but for the Gods it was a short journey. It overlooked the ocean and, as expected, when Artemis arrived Apollo, Zeus and Iris were stood around it but with another figure too. Posidon. Artemis hid behind a bush and watched. Her father would be angry to see her away from home, and alone. Posidon lifted the water from the fountain, creating a sphere of water high in the air. Apollo conjured light from the stars, pulling it into the sphere so it was now a glistening ball of teal. Zeus lay a hand on Iris' back, muttering something "this is what we've been practsicing for" Artemis leant forward to hear, Zeus was almost inaudible "make your father proud". Iris stepped forward, to the edge of the cliff, feet apart, her stance imaculate. She took the sword from her belt and raised it above her head, giving the signal. Posidon and Apollo lowered the sphere over her, swallowing her entirely in light. Artemis' heart was in her mouth 'what are they doing?'. The sphere began to move, vibrating, letting of shards of energy. The Gods backed away, holding onto one another. "You can do it" whispered Apollo, burrying his face in his fathers chest from fear. The sphere grew, until it was more than ten times the size of Iris. Everything went silent. She inhaled, long and sharp. Artemis could see her silhouette through the light, she was pointing her sword at an angle. She exhaled. The sphere shot through the tip of the sword, arching over the ocean so its reflection made is spherical. Colour bled into it. Reds and greens and purples. Forming a rainbow, collossal and vivid. Iris collapsed to the ground, Apollo running towards her. "You did it! I knew you could! Look Riss look how beautiful it is!". Apollo wrapped Iris in a hug, who was just able to pat his back in thanks. Artemis felt envy swarm inside of her, but more so bewilderment. How did she never know what Iris was capable of. Zeus walked over to the girl. "Apollo let go you could strangle her" He helped Iris to her feet, she wobbled a bit but gave a smile "Well done my child, come lets go home" he paused, still facing away from the bushes "Artemis you ought come with us too". Artemis gingerly stepped out, confused as to how her father knew she was there and followed the party along the dirt tracks towards Olympia. Once home Posidon made his farewells, congratulating the young goddess and slipping into the night. "Apollo, Iris to bed, the both of you, a late night is not best for immortals still so young" the two left to their rooms, Iris turning hesitantly towards Artemis before continuing down the corridor. Zeus looked down at his daughter "Artemis, you will be of immortality age soon, you cannot risk making such trips on your own, you're still vulnerable" he lay a hand on the sixteen year old's shoulder "Run along now, there will be sun tomorrow so I expect you to be ready for training before noon" Artemis hugged her father, her head resting just above his waist. "I will, sorry papa" she sobbed before dashing towards Iris' room for comfort.


	7. The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

Apollo arrived in Troy two days after the meeting. He was welcomed with a fine feast and many celebrations. The people put on a show, and Apollo too danced and sang. That night he was escorted to a room where many mortals sat along a dark wooden table, whispering to one another. Apollo was offered a seat at the head, next to the king, but refused. He chose to stand, pacing. "Apollo," the old king said, in a hushed tone that still rang through the walls "why is it that you come here, unannounced, and in such a hurry?" his voice was calm, almost comforting, but his eyebrows were knotted and a brief fury crossed his face. "My friends" began Apollo, pausing his pace to look at the men, twenty of Troy's most infamous leaders, over half of them specializing in combat. They were tall men, broad shoulders, and full beards, heads of dark matted hair and wrapped in coarse white tunics. "There has been a prophecy, a war may start between Troy and Greece. We must prevent this from happening men. It is too risky, many could lose their lives. No one would win, there would only be mass destruction." He looked at the men. Anger boiled through their veins. Apollo expected outrage. He waited. The king was first to protest. "Why should we back down, the Greeks won the last one, but we would fight harder, we would win, we would become victorious!" Applause filled the room, men cheered and grunted, agreeing with their king. "But you wouldn't your majesty, the war would bring victory to none". The king stood, still much shorter than Apollo but intimidating, "we will not back out of a fight, Apollo, we will not be cowards, I wish to take this opportunity to fight for Troy, for my son, who those tyrants so viciously killed" once again he was showered in agreement, smiling wickedly. "Your majesty please reconsider, there is no harm in staying back". The king turned to Apollo, walking until he was just a few feet away, "I will not deny my men a fight, they are all so desperate to spill Greek blood, but I will come to an agreement." he paused, looking up at the God before him, "we will only strike if they strike first". He held out a short stubby hand adorned in rings expectantly. 'The Greeks would never attack, not without motivation' thought Apollo, pushing forward his own hand into the King's grip, "Very well" Apollo dismissed himself, striding out of the palace and towards the sea, only a few miles away. He let the evening air wash over and stopped when the ocean was clearly in focus. He waited for only a few minutes before a tall slinky figure appeared from the depths of the water, dragging its limbs towards Apollo. The air was masked by the thick stench of salt that poured from the figure. Its height was almost twice that of the mortals who had sat, lavished in power, in the palace. An ebony mass of hair clumped around the figure's shoulders, wisps of it dangling down its back. Its skin stretched across brittle bones, almost green in color with two blackened eyes set deep in its face. "Thetis, I'm glad you could come" Apollo shifted his weight between his feet, repulsion building inside of him "Do you know where my sister is?". The figure lifted its head, smiling, baring pointed teeth. "Yes, Iris was caught in a storm near the Island of Serifos, we took her there, that is where your sister will be" Thetis' voice scratched and scrapped, sending shivers down Apollo's spine. "Amazing, thank you Thetis, could you please deliver this information to my father, the next full moon is in only a weeks time, no one knows what Aeolus may do if Iris does not marry his apprentice before then" the figure still smiled "Of course, Apollo, anything for the Gods" with that she slipped away, into the darkness, towards the sea. Apollo let out a sigh of relief. 'All will be well' he thought, beginning his walk back towards Troy.  
Six days passed with not a sign from Zeus. Apollo could only assume the message had reached him, his sister brought home, and Iris wedded. But still, doubt occupied his mind, he chose to remain in Troy until the full moon was over. The Trojans did not argue against his prolonged stay. They enjoyed his company. The glow of hope and happiness he brought to every room he set foot in. They begged him to perform, watching his every move as he danced the sirtaki with those who knew Greek dances, they listened intently as he played the lyre, strumming melodically. Apollo told stories, of the gods, of his sister. The Trojans warmed to the idea of a grand wedding, readying themselves for the news by collecting wine and weaving decorations from tall grasses. The King despised Apollo's stay, glaring mercilessly at him every time they passed one another in the palace, watching him from his balcony when crowds gathered to listen to his stories. Apollo did not trust the King, and so he was a threat. On the seventh morning, Apollo heard the sound of commotion. Trojans frantically being fitted into armor, grabbing swords and spears and any weapons they could find. From within the castle, the leaders shouted commands, rounding their troops for a fight. Apollo ran to the King who too was fitted in silver armor, pulling his face shield down as Apollo approached him. "Seems your friends in Greece aren't as peaceful as you thought" he shouted over the chaos, pointing a fat finger at a Greek ship nearing the shore steadily, "There must be a mistake please, Greece wouldn't attack they wouldn't". Desperation rose in Apollo's voice, he tried to make the king understand, but there was no use. "A deal's a deal" he replied sourly, flashing a smile at Apollo and mounting his horse. "You're welcome to fight if you wish", the King's yelling was met with silence, he was now at the front of an army, facing the ocean with bloodthirst in his eyes "Didn't think so" he teased, turning to face his men. Apollo began to chase him, maybe there was still a chance, for peace. From the corner of his eye, there was something, someone, lurking in the shadows. "Thetis?" Apollo confronted the Nymph, his breathing becoming heavy with stress. "The message, did you deliver it? Aeolus? The full moon?" she smiled down at him "Oh? Was that today?" she smirked "Oh dear is must have slipped my mind". Apollo felt his blood burn, his fists clenching "You didn't tell Zeus? There'll be a war! What's wrong with you?" Thetis only smiled, laying a hand on Apollo's shoulder "They let my son die, I want to see them dead, I want revenge". Apollo staggered back "They? The Trojans outnumber the Greeks, besides neither will win without Artemis. Whose side are you on?" The Nymph remained unhinged "I do not take sides, Apollo, only mortals and gods do that" Thetis slinked towards the gates that marked the end of Troy, she looked out to the sea, where the Trojans lined the sands readily "Pity" she hissed "It seems you are too late". 

Iris stayed in the caves for several days. Convinced that she could find Phoebe's password. Artemis stayed during the day, lying in the shallow waves watching her girlfriend search for clues. Every so often she snuck up behind Iris, pulling her face towards her. Caressing her cheek. Stealing kisses in the sunlight. Iris looked troubled, it worried Artemis. "What's the matter, my love?" Artemis asked one evening. She sat leaning against her grandfather's statue, Iris curled into her, head resting against her heart. Artemis wrapped her arms around her tiny body, stroking its every curve, tilting the chin so the eyes looked up at her. She soaked into the chocolate warmth, leaning forward to peck the nose. Iris giggled, turning to sit facing her girlfriend. She lay her arms over Artemis' shoulders, feeling the strength of the shoulder blades. Running her fingers down Artemis' back, bringing her hands forward, to her chest, carving out each muscle with her thumbs, following down to her hips, where they came in slightly. She traced every stretch mark, almost white in color, like tiny tiger stripes, beautiful. "I'm fine" she beamed, "I just want to figure out this password". Iris looked over at the slap of rock next to them, where she had carved in twelve letters, one from each statue, in a circle. "If I knew what they spelled then" she looked at Artemis, whose arms were folded in disbelief "you don't believe me?" Iris leaned back, surprised. "Of course I believe you Riss but" Iris stood, walking away from Artemis "But you don't trust me" she mumbled, looking down at the letters with determination. "I trust you, Riss, I always have, but maybe you should stop, it could be dangerous". Now Artemis was stood walking towards the exit. "It's the first night of the full moon" she waited for a response but got none "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," she said with a sigh, sinking into the water, ready to leave "Riss?". A grunt came from where Iris still stood over the rock. Artemis plunged into the water, leaving only ripples behind her. Iris looked over her shoulder at where her girlfriend had left, a tinge of smugness highlighting her eyes. "Don't want to help? I'll just do it myself" she muttered to herself, picking up a stone and beginning to etch the letters into words.

Aeolus' face was red, a dark shade of crimson. He marched towards the edge of Mount Olympus, hands in front of him, forcing his body to hover, higher and higher until he stood among the clouds. He was joined by his four apprentices, three of whom joined him, ready for flight. One flew in front of him, wings blocking any light from passing through, creating a shadow over the old man. "Master, please, it is only the first day of the full moon". Zephyrus' voice was full of worry, fear "Iris will be home soon, I trust her, I know she loves me just as much I love her" Aeolus cast this aside, "Boy get out of my face" he hissed, avoiding eye contact. Zephyrus flew forward, only a foot from his master now. "Please wait, there is no need to start a war" Aeolus looked at him, face full of disgust, "Apollo said it would end in turmoil we ought to listen to..." The strike flew across his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. The old man wrapped his fingers around the young boy's tunic, holding it at the neckline. "You and Iris will be of age in two years, these idiots have missed their chance but to be wed before then is a great honor, I will not let you give up that chance" spat Aeolus, letting go of the tunic and wiping his hand down his own, as if he had touched something repulsive. Zephyrus lay a hand to his face, which throbbed, he held back tears, which built up slowly, "Exactly Master, I, we still have two years, why now? Why war?" he pleaded, keeping his distance despite his usual fondness of the old man. But Aeolus did not look at him. Not an ounce of sympathy crossed his stone-cold face. "You will be married before too long, that is that". Zephyrus looked to the others for help, his childhood friends. They looked down, ignoring him completely. "But why war?" breathed Zephyrus, knowing his master's answer already. "Not everything is about you my boy" Aeolus almost looked pitiful, "Some people need to be taught a lesson, war has always been a man's way of asserting his authority". Zephyrus knew Aeolus meant Zeus, their silent feud had gone on for centuries, apparently killing mortals was Aeolus' way of ending it. The old man turned to his apprentice, whose tear-stained cheeks flushed red. "Go back boy" he ordered, "emotion does not pair well with power".


	8. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis left Olympus in the hope she could exist happily with her lover, newly engaged Iris was sent on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lost daughter. Could a forbidden romance lead to betrayal and mortal war?

When Artemis turned eighteen her father demanded a celebration. His twins were only a few years from full immortality and they were destined great things. Artemis woke that morning beside Iris, only just sixteen. Her hair was a lot shorter, falling around her shoulders in loose blonde waves, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling softly. Artemis looked down at her, at her soft, slightly freckled skin, her white eyelashes, and small cupped hands that lay on the bed beside her. Artemis remembered changes. At seventeen a god no longer needed sleep, most still chose it but it wasn't necessary. At nineteen a god no longer needed mortal food, nectar became their source of energy although many still favoured dining on fine banquettes and feasts. And at twenty-one a god took his final form, becoming the immortal being they were set out to be, they would no longer age, no longer be able to step into death's open arms. They would be forever awake. Artemis climbed out from Iris' bed. She came here to her best friend's room most nights for almost a year; she loved the warmth of the tiny body beside her. Artemis liked to slumber, she loved drifting into another world, a perfect world. Perhaps, however, she did not enjoy waking back in this one. She ran through the endless corridors, white marble upon white marble until she reached her own room, slipping through her door into the space before her. Artemis never understood why the rooms were so large in Olympia. There was nothing to fill them with. One could only own so many quartz benches, tables or bouquets of flowers. Artemis stood beside her window, east facing so that when the skies weren't misty she could glance over the coast. Royal blue waves encasing the horizon. Here she waited for her father.

Iris stood in front of Phoebe's statue. Her breaths were heavy; inhale, exhale. She waited. Should she bow? Kneel? Should she have brought a gift? A token of her gratitude? She sank to her knees. Lukewarm water swirling around her, colliding with her skin in tiny splashes. Inhale, exhale. Iris met the eyes of the statue, crumbling slightly and worn from acidity. "σε πανσέληνο" she whispered, bowing her head low. Nothing. She looked up; hopeful. "σε πανσέληνο," she said, the words flowing, becoming the air that brought a sudden wind, wrapping around her body, lifting her above the surface, pulling her hair out, encasing her in a vivid lilac light. A woman drifted towards her, forming as she rose. Her limbs falling long and thin, her hair fell to her knees in white strands, illuminated by the purple glow that filled the cave. Her face was both young and old, creasing around childlike eyes, lines stretching from soft lips. Her body was naked and almost transparent; like a ghost, a spirit. She almost filled the cave, her head barely below the roof, her feet planted in the waters that just covered her toes. Iris looked microscopic against her and seemed plain before Phoebe's beauty. The being held out a frail hand towards Iris, who stepped cautiously onto the skin. It felt like a cloud, but if a cloud was frozen; there but only just. Iris sat in the palm, holding herself in a small ball and looking deep into the green eyes. The hand was now held up to the face, Iris could feel the air leaving the mouth, like hundreds of icy needles piercing her skin with every exhale. Phoebe smiled, it was a pitiful smile though. "You have been trying hard my child, I knew you would work it out". Her voice was like a warm summer's day, like a blossoming field, children's laughter, the soothing voice of a mother. Iris couldn't remember her own mother anymore. She couldn't remember the soft voice, the comforting face, the cuddles in front of the fire. She felt a tear trace her cheek. The woman before her felt like home. "Do you know the future? Could you give me a prophecy? I need to know what will happen," Iris' voice trembled, her hands quivered, shaking her body. "My child, Iris, you will need to be more specific. Who's prophecy?". There was a silence. Iris knew the news wouldn't be easy, she tried to brace herself, "Artemis, Zephyrus, mine?". The other hand cupped around Iris' body, the knees bent so Phoebe lowered herself "It is not clear, Artemis has a decision to make, everyone's fate will stem from the bulb she plants", "Everyone?" Iris asked, wide-eyed "Everyone. Iris a war has started, another, between Troy and Greece. Zeus tried to prevent it but only Artemis can. If not, everything will be destroyed.". Iris shifted, her ears buzzed "How can we help? What must we do?", "It is not we Iris, it is only Artemis. I cannot say how, or why, even if I knew, I could not say." Iris felt her whole body shake vigorously. "What about me and Zeph?" she asked nervously. "Why do you care for that boy, you love Artemis more.", "Please answer me" the tiny hand held the clear one, both sets of eyes reflected the same desperation. "There are two outcomes, if Artemis chooses well, the boy will marry, you will return to your father, a banishment. If she chooses wrong, there will be death, both of you. I don't know how I don't know why.", "Death?" Iris thought of Zephyrus; his pink lips ajar, his dark eyes still open, looking into the abyss. "Neither of you are of age yet my child, it is still possible" Bloodied wounds, scars, poisoning, stabbed, strangled. Iris' heart sank so low she feared it would stay there forever. "What must Artemis choose? How can she prevent it?" Phoebe was looking through the skylight, where the moon was beginning to set. Selene wanted this conversation finished. "Phoebe?" The body flickered, like a candle, the skin fading. "Phoebe?" Iris' voice caught in her throat, letting out only a squeak, "Goodbye my child, good luck" Phoebe's body disappeared and Iris felt herself falling, landing on her back against the coarse rocks that lined the cave. She let out a noise, a scream. Pain. Phoebe was right, she was barely immortal, Zephyrus too. Tomorrow Artemis would become of age, did she even remember. Iris tried to lift herself from the cave floor but her back ached. She reached for it, bringing away a hand speckled in crimson. Wincing she lowered herself again, hoping that Artemis' hunt was almost over. 

Helios had brought the sun to its highest point by the time Artemis returned. She had been dreading this day. It had come. She knew not of her fate. Nor how or when it would be presented to her. Would it even come, with her no longer a member of the Olympian Gods. Even Hades became of age among his fellow gods before leaving for the underworld. There wouldn't be a celebration for Artemis, no feast, no party. She spent the morning drifting along the eastern shore, dragging her bow beside her. Her mind had been heavy, she couldn't hunt. In return Selene took away the moon early; punishment. Artemis walked towards the town. Her whole being radiated misery. Chimneys puffed out smoke and windows opened. The aroma of freshly cooked food bellowed from every home. But something wasn't right. There was an unnatural stillness, not the usual bustle of towns-people carting animals and baked goods to and fro. Artemis paced the stone streets in wonder. Searching from any sign of human life. Those who did surface cowered in the shadows, unrevealing of their identities; masked by darkness. A small boy ran from an alley across the street, his feet barely grazing the surface due to his speed. "Child! What's going on?" Artemis called after him. He turned, shaking "Thetis, tower" he slipped through an open doorway without another glance her way. Artemis stood; puzzled. Thetis? Why would she come here? And the tower? Thetis never ventured further than she needed to from the sea, not after she was caught up with Peleus. Artemis allowed curiosity to become her sole motivation and began the flight of steps to the Castle of the Gods. 

"More nectar my dear?" Thetis stood over the pale limp body before her, its hair fell around its corpse in soft curls. Its chest rising and falling, only just. The hand lifted only by a few inches from the ground where it lay. "Are you sure? It will help your strength". Iris opened her eyes; briefly. Thetis understood. She leant down, face hovering above Iris', a smile broadening. She cupped her hands around the cheeks, drained from colour, almost lifeless. She pressed her mouth against one ear, her rough cheek against Iris' smooth one "Then again, you're a dead girl in the land of the living" she hissed. "Riss? Hey Thetis get away from her!" Artemis' voiced boomed over the silkiness of her opposition. Thetis rose, facing the goddess with as much content as she spared for the rest of them. "What are you doing here?" demanded the girl, poised with weapon aimed for the head, "of course no need to thank me, your galantness" the woman jeered back. "Thank you for what?" Artemis spat in retaliation. "It is so very reckless of you to leave the one you love in danger Artemis. I would have only hoped Zeus taught you better" the snakelike eyes dug deeper into the amber ones, above which thick eyebrows furrowed. "Answer my question" the girl ordered, slowly making her way towards the body which now lay on its side whimpering in pain. "I saw the light from the cave, it seems your... partner had a little talk with a certain Titan, Phoebe. Naturally, I watched the encounter, heard... everything. Iris was injured and being the woman of hospitality I am, I brought her back here and have been nurturing her". Thetis smirked towards Artemis who had lowered her bow and was staring at Iris' delicacy. "The encounter, what was it about?" she asked, kneeling beside her girlfriend's body with her hands enveloped in her own. "A war, you have to make some important decision to save everyone, the rest has seemed to slip my mind". Artemis scowled "And the war? When will that be?", "Oh my dear the war is now, started just this morning, and your brother says hello by the way, he's in Troy trying to stop the troops from attacking a cargo ship of all things. He's failing miserably I must add." Artemis thought of her brother, his determination, his drive to protect the innocent and serve justice to the guilty. She looked down at Iris, sleeping in her arms. "I should be with him. If I must save everyone I should be there, in Troy". Artemis stood, facing the nymph head-on "Will you take me to him?" she asked, catching her breath. Thetis bowed her head; yes. "And Iris?", "I will call for her mother, she will be safe". The two women acknowledged one another. Artemis glanced towards the sleeping body, still undisturbed. "I will wait for you on the bay" Thetis coughed, excusing herself bluntly from the room. Artemis crouched over Iris once again, pushing back loose strands of blonde from her face. Colour was beginning to flood the cheeks again. "I will be home again soon Riss" she whispered, placing a kiss on the forehead, "I promise".


End file.
